


Chapter Fifty: The Dragon's Scale

by TaccoWriter



Category: Drachenreiter | Dragon Rider - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaccoWriter/pseuds/TaccoWriter
Summary: Do you feel like The Griffin's feather ended too abruptly? Like you had wished at least one more chapter before it ends?If so, this is for you, that's why this chapter exists.





	Chapter Fifty: The Dragon's Scale

"It's his fault."

"No! It's her fault."

Firedrake sighed deeply in his heart. But he gladly took this over any others things that had happened in the past few days.

"I have already arranged a group of stone-dwarves to dig out a new cave for either one of you. So please wait patiently until then."

Two of the dragons, Moonscale and Beowulf, both gave each a venomous look before heading off their own direction. Conflicts around the mountains had been ever more constant and unavoidable since many of them came from all over the world. This was one of the things he did not miss after the long flight to rescue his dragon rider. Handling all these arguments around the mountain range was always been a tedious and tiring task.

"Yellow stainers and Jack-O-Lanterns!"

That and Sorrel's sulking. She came in with a bamboo basket filled with mountain mushroom that were not even close to filling it, and she was definitely angry.

"Those mountain brownies think that they are here first, so they get to dug up all the best mushroom over this lake. BLAH!" Sorrel spatted and sat at the corner of the cave. "They can keep their mushrooms for I care. I still have those mushrooms I picked from the equator island. They tasted a thousand times better than those grew here."

"I'm sure they do Sorrel."

But this was his home. Try as he might, he could hardly ever leave this place.

"You're getting better at this, Firedrake."

Those golden eyes circled by tiny copper-coloured scales shone from one side of the cave. Mia. His other reason to stay.

"Really? I don't know. I feel like merely adopted it to my life." He said.

"Good. At least you did. I couldn't say the same for myself." Sorrel said as she munched on her mushrooms. "While all the dragons looked you for advice, I have my hand full with brownies. And all of that quarrels just for what? Bland taste mushroom that taste like stones and gravel. I'll tell you. All I have left to look forward are the mushroom I gathered from our adventure and MÍMAMEIÐR-" She suddenly sat herself upright and howled. "Oh, Death Cap! I forgot to tell the boy to get me some of my favourite mushroom from there if he ever to visit!"

Firedrake tried to console her that Ben would most definitely gather some. But she sulked even deep down the floor muttering that he didn't know where the best mushrooms can be found or which mushrooms were the best.

Ben. His dragon rider.

It was unexpected for him to lie about the journey. Barnabas. Hothbrodd. Twigleg. And of all people. Ben! His dragon rider! Thinking back when he realized how he was being tricked to go back to the mountain and not knowing about this whole dangerous journey still made him mad occasionally. But Mia had reminded him that they did it only out of concern for his safety and not of malice. Sorrel seemed to forgive them easily for it, which was strange. But he would not have forgiven himself if Ben had been hurt in the process. Resented himself for not insisting on going with him. It was only by some stroke of luck nothing of that sort had happened.

And then, something happened, after having obtained the feather, Ben had actually proposed his plan to him and…

Not going to lie. He was happy- no, ecstatic to hear that Ben wanted to fly back here with him. Right there he thought he could grab him and flew to the moon, and back, and then flew back to the Rim of Heavens. He, his brownie and his dragon rider, with Mia and the eggs, everything he wanted in one place. But deep down in his heart he knew, this place was not the place for a human to live. Too barren and cold for a human to live. And what could a human eat here? Certainly not moonlights like the dragons, nor the mushrooms, nor the stones. And what about companionship? He needs other humans too.

A dragon needs dragon rider, but one he had content with distant apart.

Then, there was Tattoo.

Firedrake stare across the cave to the now empty neighbouring cave. He felt fortunate that he brought him along for this journey along with gratitude to Mia's advice. If it wasn't for Tattoo, he might bear a few more new scars back home or maybe even died in the process. But something had bothered him. The way Tattoo had been so eager to fight and too quick to draw his fire breath. He had sent two griffons into stones in such a short period of time. It worried Firedrake what effect could have on him. He hoped that Winston, the dragon rider chosen by Tattoo, and his small brownie, could help control his anger and impulse. Maybe his dragon rider could learn a thing or two from Ben in MÍMAMEIÐR before they departed for here.

He had already told Mia about Tattoo going to stay at MÍMAMEIÐR for some time. After Slatebeard had gone, MÍMAMEIÐR could certainly use another dragon. Though he much expected that Ànemos had taken the job of being the leader of fabulous creatures there; very much like him dealing with his dragons. And yes, Tattoo had promised that he would bring Ben here when his young had hatched. He supposed Tattoo had remembered how many days left before the hatching. Soon enough.

News spread that Tattoo was now situated in MÍMAMEIÐR had some unfavourable effects. Mainly, two of the younger dragons, Ryak and Bruk, that often teased Tattoo, had expressed themselves wanting to fly to MÍMAMEIÐR. He guessed that his adventure must have stirred the hearts of many younger dragons. Who could blame them? They had approached Firedrake for both permission and direction. Which he begrudgingly granted the former but helpless on the latter since he had to stay with Mia with their eggs. But that didn't really stop them for trying…

"That reminded me. Firedrake! Could you stop those two from bugging me to take them to MÍMAMEIÐR?" Sorrel said. "No means no. I had been saying that for days. I'm not going to babysit two dragons for another trip around the world. Nonono-No! One extra dragon had been enough. Two of them? I'm not getting enough mushroom for this kind of job."

However, Firedrake knew that Sorrel could not resist the urge to went back there and picked some of her favourite mushroom there. The two knew that and tried to entice her with the prospect of her getting the best mushroom and not needing to share them. It was until Sorrel finally spew mushroom curses that they finally gave up pursuing the idea. Though, he knew it wouldn't last for long before they started bugging her again.

A short series of tapping and Firedrake turned his head towards Mia. Even Sorrel took a glance. She growled in amused knowing that he still hasn't got used to that. Every tapping reminded him of the anticipated day. The day not only to see his children for the first time, but his dragon rider would be here too, Greenblooms might join. To witness the day when the dragons had finally free from looming threats which the human brought forth with their machine and cities. The day when a new generation of dragon could finally grow up without fear and roamed freely between the mountain range.

He would teach them how to fly, teach them about brownies, other fabulous creatures, and humans. Finally, about dragon riders.

…

Oh! Was there a prick in his heart? He was all too familiar with this feeling. The wistful yearning. Yes. It must be it. But there was something more. Something mixed in this feeling between longing and bittersweet-sadness. Love. A love not quite the same as him with Mia. Not quite similar with his brownie. This love was the kind of love which you could put your scales on the line and soar in the sky, smash through your enemies and evil-doers. Then, continued on to that limitless adventures and flew straight to the moon.

Firedrake didn't know how long Mia and Sorrel had stare at him but those eyes landed on his missing scale had told him that they too knew what he had experienced. There was no need for his companion comfort. No need for a brownie to sing a song to wash it away. It was a pain he was happy to take.

Firedrake raised his head up towards the night sky. Wondering if both of them now staring at the same moon. The stars seem to shine brighter, more numerous than ever so before in the night.


End file.
